The invention relates to firearms and more specifically to the AR15 series of rifles and subsequent firearms that are manufactured to receive an AR15 stock.
One of the age old problems that has existed with firearms such as shotguns and rifles is the fact that the physical size of the shooters varies greatly. One solution is to have a shooter buy a butt stock that is custom fitted to the shooter. Another solution is to have an adjustable length butt stock. None of the prior art butt stocks incorporate the unique structure that will be described henceforth.
Another problem exists with the AR15 type rifles; that is, if the receiver extension tube in which the adjustable butt-stock is attached to is bent or slightly damaged, then the AR15 will be disabled when the next round is fired. This aspect brings forth the need for heavy duty receiver extension tube and reinforced receiver.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel butt stock length push adjustment push button lock having a special spring-loaded tapered locking plunger pin. The tapered locking plunger pin button locks into a corresponding tapered groove in the bottom surface of the receiver extension tube. This feature takes all of the “slop” or “play” out of the adjustable length butt stock assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a “countersink gate” around the adjustment push button that reduces the chances of the adjustment push button being accidently released.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an integrated “battle hammer” integrally formed into the butt stock. The battle hammer feature is intended for hand to hand combat, breaching doors and other utilitarian needs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a closed cell foam tube fitted to the outer surface of the receive extension tube that insulates the operator from the metal stock and also reduces felt vibration and recoil.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel gusset having an integrated sling mount and the gusset clamps to the receiver extension tube. In the second embodiment the clamping gusset screw/sling mount is reversible so that the sling mount can be mounted on either side. The gusset can be axially rotated so that the sling can be mounted on the left or right hand side of the shotgun or rifle. The gusset also reinforces the stock and receiver at its weakest point.
It is another object of the invention to utilize a receiver extension tube whose strength is much greater than existing receiver extension tubes. This feature enables the stock to be much stronger than current stock designs for the AR 15.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel adjustable length butt stock assembly for a firearm that produces an audible click as well as a tactile click when it lines up with the adjustment groove. This indicates to the operator that the length the stock has been adjusted. This feature is especially valuable for low light conditions. Line and adjustment numbers can be applied to the receiver extension tube so that the operator can visually check to see if the stock is properly adjusted for his needs.